One Last Shot at Life, One Last Shot at Victory
by Spanano
Summary: Suzaku… aren’t you Japanese too!" The words yelled at Suzaku Kururugi hit hard. Can he really condem his friend, Lelouch vi Britannia, to Hell? The Black Knights need to rescue their leader...and fast.
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory**

A/N: heyy! I've been re-watching Code Geass (both seasons) and I got an amazing idea for a fanfiction! So, let's give my first Project Geass fic a try eh? Please click the review button, for me please? I'd love your feed-back, but remember; I hate flames and discard them, so let's not even try them. Much love! KazeRose!

**Stage 1: Lelouch's Plan…and Failure**

"Zero! No, you've got to get away!" Kallen screamed, as she tugged at Suzaku's arms that held her. "Let go of me, traitor!"

Suzaku shook his head. "Kallen…listen to me. Zero…no, Lelouch, he's the traitor, if you guys just surr-"

"Shut up."

Suzaku's green eyes blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I said, shut up."

The Lancelot's pilot's dark green eyes narrowed. "Kallen…"

Tears flowed from glowing sapphire eyes. "All Lelouch wants to do…all he wants to accomplish, is to free Japan…"

Suzaku stayed silent as Charles Zi Britannia held his son by his neck, crushing his wind pipes, a futile attempt to silence his traitorous son forever.

"But I…"

"Suzaku… aren't you Japanese too?!

The Knight froze at this. He was, of course. His names proved it. "Yes…" he answered slowly. What was Kallen, a half-blood, getting at?

"Then shouldn't you be siding with us?"

He shook his head. "I too, want to re-shape the world, but in a more peaceful manner…"

"And being loyal to Britannia and serving in those murderous bastards military is your idea of peace?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Kallen…what Zero…"

"What Zero…what Lelouch is doing is bringing back hope to the Japanese. Giving them numbers…it's pathetic. Being branded for something you have no control over…did you, Suzaku, forget that you were branded with the God-forsaken number of "11" too?"

"I know that Kallen and I thought-"

"You thought that if you joined the army, ran up the ranks and earned some status that you could bring hope back to the Japanese people? You were wrong. You're hated here Suzaku, yet you still try. You're branded as a traitor by the people you "tried" to help. You sold Zero…Lelouch, you're best friend out to the Emperor for a spot in the Knights of the Round…you ratted out Japan's hero, they're savior for status. That's low, Suzaku." Kallen hissed.

"I know…" Suzaku whispered. He averted his gaze from Kallen's narrowed gaze and up to the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. "Sir…if I you allow me might I, dispatch the terrorist myself?"

Charles Zi Britannia glanced over at Suzaku. "A Knight of the Round…Suzaku Kururugi…do what you want. You have my permission."

"Thank you, sir." Suzaku let Kallen go and stepped forward watching as the Emperor tossed Lelouch over to him. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch gasped for air, his eyes glaring up at Suzaku. "Traitor…" he hissed.

Suzaku bent down and grabbed the exiled prince by his upper arms. "Come." He ordered simply.

Lelouch didn't answer, nor move. He sat stationary, ignoring Suzaku. "Kallen…" he whispered.

The sapphire-eyed pilot glanced up. "Yes?" She whispered.

"Run…get out of here. Get Tohdo…you and him…you, him, and Ohgi…take over the Black Knights…the Order of the Black Knights must go on…with or without me."

"But Lelouch," Kallen stuttered.

Lelouch weakly shook his head. "Go…"

"Silence!" Suzaku ordered, he reached for his gun in the holster at his side. "You, you Zero, you've killed so many innocent lives! I cannot…"

"As have you, Suzaku."

Kallen stepped back quietly, letting Lelouch cover her escape; she turned and ran for the door. _Lelouch…I'm sorry…I'll get you to safety…just wait a little bit, ok?_

****CODE***GEASS****

"So… you had to let Zero go, Kallen?"

Kallen nodded slowly. "I really didn't want to, his face, it was contorted in pain and I-"

Tamaki interrupted Kallen. "You saw his face?!"

She nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"So…" Tamaki urged on.

Kallen flushed at this and turned away from the group. "There's nothing special…he's…he's just…it doesn't matter!" She stuttered quickly.

Tamaki quirked an eyebrow at her, "Uh-huh…so…is he Japanese?"

"No." She answered slowly.

Tamaki nodded. "Right, so he's a Britannian with a grudge against the Empire?"

Kallen nodded. "And he could be seriously hurt right now, or worse…dead." She froze. She didn't want to think about those kinds of things. Zero…no, she wouldn't call him that; his name was Lelouch, Lelouch vi Britannia not his alias of Zero or his cover name, this other name of Lelouch Lamperouge.

****CODE****GEASS****

Lelouch's violet hued eyes slid open slowly. His vision was blurry and he had a throbbing headache, and hurt all over. What had happened? Was he dead? He kept asking himself questions until he was fully conscious. "So, I'm not dead…" he murmured to himself, not that anyone was there to murmur to anyway. His violet eyes glanced around warily. Lelouch was in no mood for any funny business. Then he saw him, the traitor named Suzaku. "Suzaku…you bastard…" Lelouch hissed out, attempting to sit up. He groaned in pain and instantly Suzaku was at his side.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, I really wish Zero was someone but you, but you know, that's not the way that the cookie crumbled." Suzaku whispered softly, supporting Lelouch from behind, making sure that he didn't hurt himself more than he already was.

Lelouch ripped himself from Suzaku's gentle support, and then regretting it as he hissed out in pain. He glanced over at Suzaku who was glancing at him, sympathetically. "What?" He growled out.

Suzaku said nothing and shook his head at his friend's harsh tone. "Lelouch let me help you…"

"I don't need any help from you." He spat.

Suzaku groaned. Lelouch was being uncharacteristically stubborn today, and it was making his job ten times harder than it already was, since Lelouch was a normally stubborn person…and a good liar at that. "Please?" He asked softly, trying to get through to his hurting friend.

Violet eyes gently glanced at Suzaku. "I'm sorry…" the exiled prince muttered softly.

The Japanese knight shook his head. "Why are you apologizing, Lelouch, I don't see a reason for it…" Suzaku said, moving a hand to attempt to support Lelouch again. He could tell that the prince was losing strength, and fast. The poor boy needed medical treatment and he knew that his father, the Emperor, would deny his son that privilege. It ripped at Suzaku's heart, but it made him think too. How could a father be that cruel, to deny his son treatment. It didn't matter though. Suzaku was in no position to question Britannia's Emperor, and he didn't dream of doing so, either.

Lelouch was exhausted, and thank God Suzaku was there, or he would've fallen back and probably hurt himself even more than he already was. The prince narrowed his gaze slightly, he was starting to black out again. "Just, don't…" he started, and then everything blacked out.

**A/N: Wow, Lelouch is a tad OC but that is to be expected…with the way the story is going, everything's gonna unfold just the way I want it…yayz…lolzz soooo click that little review button please…ohhhh and I've started watching the new FMA…pretty good too. I like the opening and ending. When you review, add a topic of discussion for me to start next chapter! Imma be doing things like this more often, so gimmie your feedback and tell me what you think about the…FMA2? Lolz shall I address it as such? Well, thanks for reading! KazeRose, out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory**

**by: KazeRose**

* * *

**Stage 2 "The Moon's Silent Tears"**

Tohdoh paced the floor of the Order of the Black Knights hideout, they're own secret area that Zero had constructed. Kallen had pulled him aside and told him the situation, everything that she hadn't said to the rest of the Knights.

"_Zero is the eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Prince Lelouch vi Britannian." Kallen muttered, her chin resting on her folded hands. "His father wants to kill him; after I left I don't know what happened to him…"_

Tohdoh slammed a fist down on the table. "Dammit…" he growled, annoyed. "Suzaku, how could you go against…I thought Zero had m-"

"…a treaty with him? Oh no,"

Tohdoh turned around, his dark coloured eyes narrowing. "Oh, it's you, Rakshata…what do you want?"

"It isn't good that Britannia has Zero, you know." She smiled coyly…only she knew what was going on inside of her mind, and no one would change that.

"I know that, Rakshata, why do you think I'm pacing these floors? Waiting for someone to come in and dance with me?" Tohdoh hissed sarcastically. He wasn't in the mood for Rakshata's games.

"Tohdoh?" A voice whispered from the door. "I have ideas from the Knights about how to get Zero home…"

Tohdoh glanced up. It was Kallen, a face he was actually happy to see. "Yes, come in Kallen," he glanced at Rakshata, "and you, get out. Go make some new Knightmare prototype or something."

"But I…"

"Now, Rakshata…" Tohdoh growled.

Rakshata huffed and swung her pipe to her other hand. "Fine, fine," She purred. "You just find a way to get Zero back." She smiled seductively and then sauntered out.

"That woman really creeps me out." Kallen laughed, trying to lighten the tense, dark mood in the meeting room. Tohdoh only nodded, making Kallen tense up slightly. "Here, Sir, the reports from everyone on what to do," she whispered, handing the files over.

Tohdoh graciously took them from the pilot and started to flip through them. "I wonder how many of these are bull-shit." He growled, he stopped flipping, his eyes catching Ohgi's report. "Kallen, where was Zero last seen?"

Kallen blinked. "In the throne room in the Britannia homeland, Sir…why?" she asked, taking the file that Tohdoh had stopped at, and looking at it.

"That one is Ohgi's." Tohdoh said, before Kallen could ask him, he saw her close her mouth, her question being answered. "And why? Because we need to stage a rescue mission," Tohdoh picked up a radio and then radioed in to Rakshata and C.C. "Hey, you guys need to try and locate Zero. Try the prison cells under the throne room in the homeland of the Holy Britannian Empire." Tohdoh ordered. He paused, letting the two on the other end of the radio transmission take in all he had said.

"Go on," C.C. said, urging Tohdoh to finish his instructions to her and Rakshata. "Under the throne room in the homeland?" She asked, making sure that she had heard him right.

Tohdoh nodded, not that C.C. could see him. "Yes, that's right." He answered back to her. "Now, we need to stage this rescue fast, Kallen was there when all this happened, and she said none of it was looking good for the Black Knights." Tohdoh imagined that C.C. nodded from the other end when he got no reply. "You got that?" He asked, making sure that the green-haired witch had heard him.

"Yes, roger that." She answered. Tohdoh could tell that the girl was chewing on pizza, and most likely, clutching to Cheese-Kun…like usual. Nothing ever changed with her.

Kallen glanced over at Tohdoh. "Are we going to get the Chinese Federation involved? Lord Xingke always tries his best to help us out."

Tohdoh thought about this. Kallen had a point, Li Xingke always seemed to back the Order of the Black Knights in some way shape or form, what would make now any different? Tohdoh stopped thinking for a moment. Xingke had gone against them before…but, he and Zero were allies, weren't they? That didn't matter now, the Black Knights needed their leader and the Chinese Federation could be their path to Zero. "Fine, Kallen, have Ohgi, or even you contact the Chinese Federation, see if we can work a deal out with them, and request to talk to Li Xingke." Tohdoh ordered.

"Yes Sir." Kallen complied. "Do you want me to collect the rest of the files from the Knights?" she asked, picking up some of the files that Tohdoh had laid down.

"No, leave those too, Kallen, I'm going to read the rest of them later, we need a back up plan just in case things with the Chinese Federation don't go as planned." The general replied. He sighed and plopped himself down in a chair, watching the pilot of the Guren Mark II make her way out of the room. Everything was up to him now, the leading of the Black Knights, and the rescue of Zero.

* * *

******CODE****GEASS******

* * *

Lord Li Xingke sighed, leaning back in his seat. He wasn't sure if he should comply with the Order of the Black Knights or not, but something in his head was telling him he should. _But, would that complicate things with Britannia?_ He wondered to himself. Glancing up at the screen where he saw Kallen's face, he sighed, ready to tell her his answer. "I'll work with you all on this mission." He stated, calmly, his fingers playing with his sword that rested on the table that his feet were propped up on. Xingke saw a small spark of determination and thanks light up in Kallen's sapphire blue eyes. The girl was sweet, and had good intentions, he was sure of that.

"Thank you, Lord Xingke." Kallen said, smiling from the other end of the transmission. "The Black Knights are in your debt, really, we are. We are very thankful for all that you and your country have done for us."

A slight smile tugged on the Lord's lips. "Yes, you're very welcome, Ms. Kallen. Now, there is no need to be in debt to China, really there isn't."

Kallen blinked. "What? Why not, with everything you've done for the Knights, just…all you need to do is request help and we'll be there." Kallen offered.

Li sighed softly. This girl was very modest and not acting herself. She was, from when Li had met her, one to speak her emotions loudly and proudly, but now, she just seemed distressed and uncoordinated. Had Zero's capture really disoriented the Guren Mark II's pilot this much? Xingke felt a pang of sorrow and sympathy for the girl in his heart, and he knew that helping the Order of the Black Knights rescue their leader would probably drag a genuine smile back to the red haired pilot's face. "Thank you very much, Ms. Kallen. The Chinese Federation will be sure to take up on your offer if it is ever needed."

Kallen nodded from the other end. "Yes, of course. The pleasure is all ours, Lord Xingke."

* * *

******CODE****GEASS******

* * *

"Nunally…Nunally…get…"

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch's unconscious form. Was he dreaming of Nunally? Obviously if he was muttering her name, over and over again, it made him think, something Suzaku didn't want to do. The Lancelot's pilot pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning against and bent down by Lelouch, adjusting the wet wash cloth that was draped haphazardly over his fevered brow. "Just hold on, okay? I'll attempt to straighten everything out, I promise, Lelouch."

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 2…now, I received two reviews asking me what Suzaku's intentions are and all I have to say to that is "wait and see". I promise everything will be cleared up…really I do. So, anyway, I would love to thank all those who reviewed, favourited and put this story on their alert list. This really means a lot to me. I am also very pleased with the amount of response to this story. I get home after shopping and I have something like five or six emails in my inbox about this. It really made my day, so I'd love to extend my gratitude to all who read and made a motion about letting me know. Thank you all! So, just hang on until the next chapter, all right? KazeRose is outta here! **


	3. Chapter 3

**One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory**

* * *

**Stage 3 "The Sweet Escape"**

**A/N: Oh goodness, where to start? Well, for starters, I would like to thanks Ranger24 and NACHOIMG for reviewing this story. I have a feeling that this is one of my best written fanfictions yet and I am still, very pleased with the attention it's getting, so thank you very much. Now, on to part two, I need to do a disclaimer and I rarely do them, I know, I know, I'm bad, yes shoot me. Ohh…and there is going to be Kallen/Lelouch fluff…yayzz**

**DISCLAIMER: I, KazeRose, in no way shape or form own Code Geass or the characters therefore used in this story. I only own the plot. Blah. Bandai Entertainment own the rest, those lucky sons of bitches…**

**Anyway! I think I wanna move the names of those who review to down here so they can be recognized easier. So, much thanks to:**

**Ranger24 and NACHOIMG**

**Now you two have been recognized twice, and that makes me feel better. Anyway, ONTO CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

*****CODE****GEASS******

* * *

Violet hued eyes fluttered open, only a small sliver of light making it's way to them. "Suzaku, is that you? Was I saying anything in my sleep?" The exiled prince asked.

Suzaku stayed quiet, staying at his place against the wall.

"Suzaku, answer me dammit!" Lelouch growled out, now sitting up. He felt stronger today, and was still trying to process what was done to him in his mind. "What did you do Suzaku, just tell me."

"Nunally is safe." The Knight of Zero stated coolly. His eyes were far away looking, he didn't seem to even be paying attention to Lelouch, not one bit, though, it was odd, and Lelouch was sure that he felt the eleven adjust the wet cloth that was just recently draped over his forehead.

"That's not what I asked, Suzaku." Lelouch ground out. Why was Suzaku avoiding his questions, though, it was safe to say that Lelouch was pleased with the fact that Nunally was safe. "By the way, Suzaku, since you keep avoiding all my other questions, will you at least answer me this one?"

Suzaku blinked and glanced over at Zero…no, his name was Lelouch, Zero was just an alias used by the terrorist sitting in front of him. "That depends on what the question is." The Knight stated flatly.

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku, his eyes holding much emotion in them. "Is…where is Nunally, Suzaku? I know you told me she is safe, so I'm assuming she's in the homeland…but, is that true?"

The Knight of Zero sighed softly to himself. "I can't tell you that Lelouch. I'm sorry, really I am. If I could tell you I would. By the way how are you feeling today? I apologize for what happened. We gave you some pain-relievers for the bruising on your neck the Emperor…and…you should move around much. You might open up the wounds on your torso."

"What wounds?" Lelouch demanded harshly, wincing as he did so.

"Those wounds," Suzaku smiled lightly at Lelouch's response. It was so typical for him to react so unreasonably. "I had to find a way to keep you from going after the Emperor, Lelouch, so I kind of…"

"Stabbed me with a pocket knife…right, I got it, Suzaku." The Prince paused. _The Black Knights might be acting by now, if they're not already here. This is perfect, I have an easy way out of here, and, if I play this right, I can probably get some information out of Suzaku…right, this is perfect. _Lelouch thought to himself. He sighed. "Suzaku, abou-"

"_**Hey, Suzaku the Black Knights are attacking, pull yourself away from Lelouch and come to the launch bay, Lloyd has the Lancelot ready for you…Gino out!"**_ Gino announced in Lelouch's private cell's intercom.

Suzaku groaned. "Yeah, I hear you Gino, I'll be right there." Suzaku turned towards Lelouch. "We'll talk later, I promise." And with that Suzaku ran out of the prison cell.

"Dammit…" Lelouch growled. "Oh well, at least I'm getting out of here." The prince crawled up his prison bed and leaned against the wall the bed was situated against. "So…" he muttered to himself, "the Black Knights are here…how can I radio into them and tell them to search for Nunally…well, Kallen knows my identity, so maybe she'll tell Tohdoh to issue the order." The violet eyed boy groaned softly and gripped his stomach. "Damn you Suzaku…"

* * *

******CODE****GEASS******

* * *

"Fan out and find Zero! That's our top priority!" Tohdoh ordered over the radio to all the Knightmare units. "All standby units, be prepared for battle, Britannia isn't going to give up Zero so easily."

"Yes sir!" The Black Knights echoed. Kallen soon followed after them in letting Tohdoh know that she understood the order. "Yes, Tohdoh, and, try and find Viceroy Nunally…Zero would be furious if he found out that we were here and didn't attempt to find her."

"Right, I understand, then, you, Kallen…find Zero…and, make sure he's all right, for the Black Knights, okay?"

"I hear you Tohdoh…I'll make sure to find him, and have a medical crew standing by in one of the ships just in case…" Kallen started, she didn't dare finish the sentence, and she knew Tohdoh understood her.

* * *

******CODE****GEASS******

* * *

"DESTROY THEM!" Tamaki laughed into his com. "Destroy all those dirty, lying BASTARDS!"

Ohgi glanced out his Knightmare's front windshield. "Tamaki…" he whispered quietly. "Control yourself…"

* * *

"Oh God, Lelouch, where _are _you…" Kallen whispered to herself as she searched the lower levels of the Royal family's mansion. "Please be okay…" Kallen begged. She stopped her Knightmare, seeing cell doors lining the area. "Oh God…this is horrible." The half-blood clasped a hand over her mouth; tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. She could hear prisoners gasp and groan, she heard them crying, sobbing, begging for mercy. Then she saw it. Lelouch's private cell and she had to block out all of the other sounds, the cries for help so she wouldn't fall apart. No, it's not that Kallen didn't care; it was just that she had another priority. "I'll bring this up with Zero…Lelouch, later." Kallen whispered to herself.

"Kallen?" A soft voice asked.

The red haired girl paused and looked into the cell where she heard the voice. "Oh my God, Lelouch!" She squeaked, rushing over to the cell. "Are, are you okay?" She stuttered, grasping one of the hands that was wrapped around the cell's bars. She only saw him nod. "Lelouch, what's wrong?" She asked, tightening the grip that she had on his hand. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Lelouch only shook his head. "I'm fine for now, I can hold on just a little longer, but Kallen did you-"

Kallen knew what Lelouch was asking. He wanted to know if she had requested that Tohdoh have someone look for Nunally. She knew him all too well. "Yes, I did Lelouch, but right now, you're the more important matter."

Lelouch sighed. He was glad…no, not glad; thankful was a better word, for Kallen. She knew him well, and hopefully only she and possibly Tohdoh knew who he really was. A Britannian school boy, the exiled, supposedly dead Prince Lelouch vi Britannia was hidden behind Zero's mask, and until all of this mess was over with, he was happy to wear that mask.

Kallen nodded, and gently pulled away from Lelouch's cold, pale hand. She stepped back a few and studied his face. The prince seemed paler than usual. Had they been feeding him enough, was he just weak from depression? Only Lelouch knew that, and Kallen was going to force it out of him when he was back in the Black Knights hands.

The sapphire eyed Knightmare pilot pulled a bobby pin out of her red hair and smiled gently at Lelouch. "You must know what I'm trying now, huh?" Lelouch only nodded at her with a cocked eyebrow. Kallen bent down on one knee and started to fiddle with the lock, being careful to try and be quiet so no one would hear her. "Lelouch," Kallen started, she received a 'hmmm', signaling that she could go on. "I…" she started; she had lost what she was going to say. "Never mind…" she mumbled softly, glancing up to see Lelouch's signature smirk. She pushed that aside and smiled to herself when she heard the little 'click' from the lock. "You're free…and, do you think that we could try and help some of these prisoners out?"

Lelouch looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "I don't see why not…we could recruit them into the Black Knights so that they could help with the liberation of Japan." He smirked in Kallen's direction. "Should we head out of here?" he asked, that smirk still playing on his lips.

Kallen blushed slightly and nodded. "Y-yeah," she stammered, and then jumped when Lelouch gently pressed her against the wall. "L-Lelouch, what're you doing?" She squeaked quietly.

"Thanking you…" he murmured softly, pressing his lips to hers and gently taking one her hands into his. "Thank you, Kallen," he whispered softly into her ear, pulling away from their kiss.

Kallen stood against the wall, still holding Lelouch's hand. "Oh," she whispered softly. "It…it was nothing." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Kallen couldn't believe it. It was way too surreal. Had Lelouch really kissed her? "Lelouch?" she asked softly.

Lelouch, still holding her hand, turned around. "Yeah, what is it Kallen?" He asked, his grip on her hand not loosening.

"D-do you think…do you think that it would be okay if…if I have one more kiss?" She moved in toward Lelouch, her hand not letting go of his. Stepping up on her tip-toes, she leaned in for another kiss. And her wish was granted. Lelouch let go of her hand, letting both his arms wrap around Kallen, pulling her towards him. It was a few minutes of pure bliss for Kallen. They stayed there, holding onto each other, letting their sorrows and regrets go. With their shared kisses, Kallen seemed to know that everything was okay. Then she noticed a tear fall down her cheek, and felt Lelouch's thumb brush it away. She glanced up at him, with heartfelt eyes that held meaning. That held love. Kallen then lowered her face and buried it into Lelouch's shoulder. "Thank you…" she whispered, still clutching onto her commander. "Thank you so much Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled gently at her and pulled his hand away from her face. "Why where you crying, Kallen?" He asked softly, using his now free hand to take her dangling hand into his.

"I-I don't know." She laughed, wiping away the rest of the tears from her eyes. "I really don't know." She smiled up at Lelouch and started to drag him down the hallway. "C'mon, everyone in the Knights have been worried about you, we need to get you back to them so they can see their beloved Zero." She smiled at Lelouch, and then saw him smile back at her.

Everything was going to be okay…

**A/N: naw…such a cute, fluffy chapter. Honestly, I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but I liked the way it was sounding, soooo I didn't change it. Anyway, as always, thanks to those who support this story! You all are great inspiration and I thank all of you who read and let me know that you like this story. For those of you who just read, thanks for stopping by and reading it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory**

* * *

**Stage 4 "Broken Wings"**

**A/N: Wow, this story is moving quickly. I'm not sure how many chapters I wanna add, so write me about how many you think should be in this story. I'm guessing around fifteen or sixteen…maybe more. But so far out of all the stories I've written and published on FanFiction, this is my favourite and for all of you who actually READ my authors notes…thanks for not yelling at me about my rambling…I tend to do that a lot. Now, about each chapter, I tend to try and add at least one authors note…and whenever I am typing these chapters up I am listening to some form of music, for this chapter, it happens to be the Code Geass insert songs…they're really quite amazing. They have nice rhythm to them, and are very quiet, just he kind of music perfect for writing. If you would like me to send you my playlist list, I will be glad to. Just send me an email (my email can be found on my profile) or send me a PM via FanFiction. Also, don't forget that I do beta stories. Now, remember, not everyone is perfect and before you on saying "But, Kaze, there are mistakes in your stories!" I know. I'm sure there are and I just edit too fast to catch them all. I try and put these chapters out in a timely manner for all of you. So anyway, let's shoot for disclaimer number two! I should get in the habit of writing them…**

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no way shape or form own Code Geass or the characters used in this story. This is solely for the readers' entertainment and nothing more. I am not looking to make a profit off of this story. BUT the plot is mine, so no one shall steal it…or I'll hunt you down myself…and be mean. Yes, mean. Code Geass and all of its characters rightfully belong to Bandai Entertainment…I only wish I owned them.**

**Oh, and some quick recognition of those who support me. I'd like to thank:**

**bob115**

**starfruit-22**

**2stupid**

**Ranger24**

**NACHOIMG**

**Thank you all for all your support. I really appreciate it!**

**Oops, sorta rambled in the disclaimer too…so, anyway, before I completely waste your time, onto chapter four of ****One Last Shot at Life, One Last Shot at Victory****. **

* * *

**Stage 4 "Broken Wings"**

_She smiled at Lelouch, and then saw him smile back at her. _

Kallen popped herself in the cockpit of the Guren Mark II and placed the key in the ignition. She looked out the window and saw Lelouch waiting for her patiently so he could ride in the palm of her hand. She smiled when she saw Zero's mask dangling by his hip, his hand tapping gently against the inside. "You ready, Zero?" She asked, calling down to him.

Lelouch glanced up at her and nodded slowly. "Yeah, let's get outta here." He waited until Kallen lowered her arm down, and he jumped into the Knightmare's palm. "We'll get these people once I know the situation outside, Kallen."

Kallen blushed hearing Lelouch's voice. That kiss that the two of them shared. Commander and soldier had shared, must never be known by anyone but them. She'd have to control herself around Zero. Kallen kind of hoped that Lelouch was thinking the same thing to himself. Though, knowing him, they were tactics for how the Black Knights were going to take down Britannia.

Kallen was wrong. Lelouch was trying to compose himself too. He couldn't let the Black Knights know of his and Kallen's little exchange. That would screw things up and the Knights might focus on their relationship more than their mission. Plus, he couldn't put that kind of pressure on her. Honestly, Lelouch really thought that he could say that he loved Kallen. Not that she would find out anytime soon. Maybe after they get back he would tell her. That would be the more appropriate thing to do.

The Guren Mark II broke down one of the walls and all the Black Knights who were on the other side of the now broken wall cheered when they saw Zero, standing up in the palm of the Knightmare's hand. Lelouch heard them cheer and some of the lady Knights cried "We love you Zero!" His violet coloured eyes drifted up to the head of the Guren and a small smiled played at his lips, not that anyone could see it under his mask. Looking back at his people, Lelouch extended an arm, turning his palm upward. "Black Knights. I thank you for your loyalty to me and let it be known that none of your sacrifices will go in vain. We, together, we shall create a new country! We shall create the United States of Japan!"

The Order of the Black Knights cheered, some of them screaming "All hail Zero!" Lelouch's gaze drifted down to where the Lancelot stood. Why wasn't Suzaku attacking? Was it because that the Knights were off guard and that he, a warrior at heart, was too prideful to attack? Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted when Gino shot at them. He wouldn't shoot unless he had orders though. So, Suzaku must've given the order.

* * *

*****CODE****GEASS******

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi groaned, leaning back in his pilot's seat. The boy had to keep telling himself that he was dealing with Zero, not Lelouch vi Britannia. Not his best friend. He knew that he was going to break eventually, so Suzaku had to get this job done quickly.

"**Oh, Suzaku how's the Lancelot?" **Lloyd Asplund chirped through the radio to Suzaku, he was grinning ear to ear, lifting a hand up to adjust his glasses.

Suzaku blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, hey Lloyd…yeah, it's running just fine." He paused, examining Lloyd's face. "Why…did you do something that I should know about?" Suzaku interrogated, narrowing his gaze slightly at the major.

Lloyd laughed from the other end. **"Well, I guess. We adjusted your guns a little, they should be stronger and they also should be able to knock the Guren Mark II out of the water! You know, I hacked into that system without Rakshata knowing and they did some M.A.J.O.R adjustments to it. Flight system, new weapons system and everything, it's truly incredible. So, I tweaked the Lancelot to compensate."**

The Knight of Zero couldn't help but grin. Lloyd sure knew how to break someone's wallet, and the Earl of Pudding honestly did it well. Really well…maybe all _to _well "thanks a lot Lloyd." Suzaku said, grinning. He was going to have to test all of this out, and honestly, the Guren Mark II was a perfect target.

Lloyd laughed lightly. **"All right then Suzaku, please be careful…oh, and Cecile has come out with some other crazy kind of jam thing. She put it on my toast this morning…it was quite disgusting, so check anything that you eat that requires jam, all right?"**

The green-eyed honourary Britannian smiled even more. This was turning out to be an okay day. "Yeah, thanks a lot for the warning. I'll be sure to be careful." After that, Suzaku cut the connection and prepared himself for battle. He charged up the first new weapon that Lloyd had added and aimed towards the Guren. "Fire," he muttered to himself, releasing the trigger.

* * *

******CODE****GEASS*****

* * *

Kallen's attention was quickly directed to the blast heading her way. "Shit…" she cursed, moving the hand holding Lelouch out of the blasts way of destruction. "Suzaku, you bastard," she hissed. She charged up her radiant wave surger, grinning as she did so. "Now you die!" She yelled.

Suzaku quickly moved the Lancelot out of the way and then charged the Hadron blaster. "You're not getting away from me Kallen, just leave Zero and let me finish him off!" Suzaku released the blast and Kallen blocked it, then shooting her own weapon at him.

Kallen cursed quietly to herself and activated the aerial system, sending her and Zero into the air, flipping on the radio, Kallen smiled and asked Lelouch. "Hey, you okay down there?"

Kallen received a shaky reply from the commander of the Black Knights. "I…I really think Suzaku is trying to kill me…" was his answer, which Kallen laughed at. The red-haired Knightmare pilot headed backward, away from Suzaku after noticing C.C piloting the Shinkirō. "C.C, can you take Lelouch, Suzaku's really trying." She asked, via radio.

C.C radioed back in. "Yeah, I'll take him, just hurry up and finish up Suzaku…we need to head back to Japan."

Kallen nodded. "You got it." The Knightmare pilot pulled back on one of the controls, moving her Guren even closer to C.C and the Shinkirō. "There you go, Zero." _Be careful…_She thought to herself.

Lelouch nodded and moved from one Knightmare to the other. The cockpit to the Shinkirō opened, allowing Lelouch to quickly jump inside and accsess the controls. He started a quick video feed with Kallen. "So, Kallen, what's the battle like right now?" Lelouch asked, pulling off his Zero mask and shaking his hair so his bangs didn't stick to his forehead due to the sweat.

"Everything is going in our favour, Lelouch. Tohdoh just pulled back the rest of his company after defeating some Britannain Knightmares. Ohgi just reported in saying the Tohdoh is now dealing with Guilford…Xingke even has his Knightmare out here. So, we're in good shape for now." Kallen reported swiftly to her commanding officer.

Zero nodded. "Excellent. This is going just the way I wanted it too." _Everything is running too smoothly. Wasn't Tohdoh suppose to try and find Nunally? _Lelouch blinked and directed his gaze back to the video feed with Kallen. "And Nunally?" He added, not missing a beat.

"Yes sir, Tohdoh successfully retrived Japan's viceroy. She's safe for now, Ohgi is taking her back to the Iceberg Ship where Sayoko is."

"Even better. All right Kallen, pull back. We've done enough damage. I want Nunally safe. She is top priority. I'll give the order for everyone to pull back." Lelouch lifted Zero's mask from his lap and replaced it on his face. "Make sure that the Iceberg Ship leaves as quickly as possible." With that, Zero ended the video feed with his most trusted soldier. Switching on the radio, Lelouch quickly ordered for his men to pull back. They were to head back to the Iceberg Ship that Xingke had provided for them. They were already heading back to Japan. _I need to thank Xingke later for letting us use the Chinese Federation's Iceberg Ship so many times. _Lelouch mentally remdinded himself. "C.C." He said, he knew that she would know what he wanted.

"Yes, of course." C.C answered, not bothering to look back at the Order of the Black Knight's teenage commander. And with that, the Shinkirō made its way to the Iceberg Ship, where Rakshata and Sayoko stood on deck, awaiting the Black Knights to return…and with Zero too.

**A/N: Ugh. I hated writing that chapter. Some parts I really liked but the Knightmare battle…never again, I swear. It's a pain in the ass to write….blah…so, anyone reading this chapter should click that little thing called a review button. It's in green lettering too…nice and pretty. Thanks again for all your support! I'll try and get chapter 5 out swifter and quicker than this one. ~KazeRose. **


	5. Chapter 5

**One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory**

**Stage 5 "Innocent Days" **

**A/N: Heyy, for all of those who bared the horribleness that was chapter 4, I apologize. I really hated that chapter, but, I guess we all have those chapters, right? So, anyway, to all those who actually take the time to review, thank you. It's greatly appreciated. I won't ramble on as much as I did on chapter 4, so let me make this quick. All that's left on my author's notes agenda is a disclaimer, and here you go. Wait, that's a lie. After the disclaimer, there is a little bit more to address.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass or the characters. Bandai Entertainment does, I only own this plot and only wish that I owned Code Geass.**

**So, to finish this off, I got a review from 2stupid asking me when this fic takes place, and I had said that I would answer that question. So here's the answer: Sometime in Season 2 before the end. That's all I can say honestly, sorry for the vagueness.**

**Now, matter two, about my quickie one-shot. Yes, I have gotten chapter four posted, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to post it. I will, I'm nearly done too. So expect my Code Geass one-shot by at least Monday, the latest will be at the end of this week. **

**So anyway, now that the news is done, a quick thanks to starfruit-22, very encouraging reviews from you! I always look forward to receiving them whenever I post a new **

**Stage 5 "Innocent Days"**

"The Black Knights are really in the Chinese's debt, Xingke, there's no reason to be so modest." Zero stated coolly, his feet propped up on the Black Knight's meeting table. He was looking casually comfy, and Xingke, the man sitting across from him, looked slightly more serious.

"Yes, of course Zero. I do have a request for you though." Xingke said, leaning forward on the table, resting his chin on top of his folded hands.

Zero blinked, not that Xingke could see, so the commander decided to cock his head slightly to the right, letting Xingke know that he could continue. "And that would be?" He asked casually, his right index finger drawing little circles on the table.

Xingke nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, the Chinese Federation and U.F.N have been having some trouble with the Britannian army recently."

The violet eyed commander pulled his feet off of the table and raised his head so he could see the Chinese man easier. "They always cause trouble." He mumbled.

The dark haired man smiled slightly. "Of course, they're Emperor is a greedy man. His intentions are horribly written too. But, that's irrelevant to this." Zero nodded lazily from across the table. Xingke cleared his throat softly and continued. "We, from the Chinese Federation were wondering if we could have some assistance when the time comes, Sir Zero."

Underneath the mask, Lelouch vi Britannia, the exiled eleventh prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia bit his lip. He couldn't find a reason why not. After all Xingke and the Chinese Federation were part of the reason that Lelouch was sitting where he was at this moment, he his teeth slid from his lower lip as he made his decision. It would be in the Order of the Black Knights best interest to comply with this request. "Of course, consider it done, Lord Xingke."

The older man nodded as he stood. "I believe I speak for all of the Chinese Federation when I say thank you, Sir Zero." He paused, watching Zero nodded. The younger man was still sitting lazily across from him. "Zero, does anyone, besides you, know who you really are."

Lelouch groaned from inside the mask. Why did everyone want to know who he was? His guess was trust issues. Why trust someone whose face you cannot see? It made perfect sense. "My Lord Xingke, if you promise to keep quiet, then I'll tell you." Xingke nodded in response. Lelouch's slender fingers gripped the mask from the outside, gently pulling it off his face, the back pulling up. The young man shook his hair out, once again so his bangs wouldn't stick so badly to his sweaty forehead. What could he say? It was hot in there.

The dark haired man gasped. "A- a child?" he whispered. Xingke's hand slid down to the sword resting at his side. He meant nothing hostile by it; he was only adjusting it at his hip. "And nonetheless the eleventh prince of the Britannian Empire…I must asked, Lelouch vi Britannia, why are you going against Britannia?"

Lelouch tossed the Zero mask onto the meeting table and sighed softly to himself. The answer was simple. To him at least. "My father, Charles zi Britannia, exiled my sister Nunally and I to Japan after our mother, Marianne the Flash, was assassinated. We were being used as political tools during the sakuradite conflict. Hostages to the Japanese Prime Minister…that man, Charles zi Britannia has no right to be called a father…or even a father figure."

Xingke stayed silent. His dark coloured eyes were cast downward at the floor and he was speechless. Completely speechless. In a way this kind of gave Xingke more reason to fight against the Britannian Empire. How could their Emperor do such horrible things to his children? It was inconceivable. "I'm very sorry to here that, sir." Xingke stuttered out. He turned to leave, his fingers still lingering at his sword. "And, once again, thank you for your acceptation of our request."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, of course. The Black Knights couldn't refuse you. After all that you've done for us and our dream of a new world. You have helped us out greatly, it's only right that we returned the favour."

Xingke only nodded simply as he left the room. Lelouch sighed and plopped himself back into the chair he was originally sitting in. He laid his head gently down on the hard surface that was the table and started toying with the Zero mask. His head was throbbing. Honestly, Lelouch hated to deal with foreign affairs, and the funny thing was that the Chinese Federation was the easiest to deal with.

"Lelouch?" a soft voice asked from the now open door. Lelouch's head jolted up and he motioned for the person in the doorway to come in. Naturally, it was Kallen, holding reports. Only she and C.C called Lelouch by his actual name. It was kind of comforting for the prince. The red-headed pilot wandered over towards Lelouch and smiled slightly. "It looks like you were trying to take a nap." She giggled.

Lelouch only shrugged. "Kind of," he started, sighing softly as Kallen took one of his hands. "Foreign affairs and stuff tend to give me throbbing headaches." He closed his hand around Kallen's smaller one.

"Mmm," Kallen hummed softly, enjoying the feeling of Lelouch's hand around hers. "I'm sorry…I can get you some pain relievers if you'd like, or maybe some water?" She offered softly. The pilot pulled up the rolling chair that was next to Lelouch's and sat down in it. "Is something else bothering you, Lelouch?" She asked quietly.

Lelouch sighed quietly and laid his head back down on the table, his hand still holding Kallen's. "No, I'll be all right. There's no need to worry yourself over me."

The eighteen year old Knightmare pilot blinked and laid her head down next to her commanders. "All right, but Lelouch?" she received a quiet 'hmm?' for an answer. "It's my job to worry about you."

Zero huffed slightly. It wasn't even really a huff, more of an amused release of air that had some noise to it. He directed his lazy gaze at Kallen's livelier one. "Mm…if you want that job…but anyway, has Britannia followed us?"

Kallen blinked, trying to remember what Tohdoh had told her. "Uhm, they had started to pursue us, and then Suzaku ordered them to pull back. I'm surprised that they didn't try and get Ms. Nunally back…and she's asking for you Lelouch…" Kallen's grip tightened on Lelouch's hand. "Are you going to tell her that you're Zero?"

"No, that would only traumatize her…but I can't necessarily just walk in there and take off the mask. She would get suspicious." Lelouch muttered. "She doesn't know anything. Has Britannia kept her in the dark?"

"I'm guessing so; I mean she must know you're here if she's asking for you, right?" Kallen offered slowly. Their conversation made her wonder. Had Britannia told Nunally about Zero? Had they told her that her brother was the legendary terrorist? That he was Zero?

Lelouch growled something under his breath as he stood up, his hand still holding Kallen's. It was something along the lines of 'those dirty Britannians.' Lelouch looked at Kallen carefully, observing her facial expression carefully. "Kallen, will you go with me to see Nunally?"

Kallen blinked. She really wasn't expecting that from him. Really, Kallen expected Lelouch to want to reunite himself with his sister alone, but he asked her. Why? But, Kallen could not refuse Lelouch. The look in his eyes was telling her that it would comfort him if she was there. She nodded an affirmative towards her commander. "All right," she answered as she pushed herself out of her chair, so she was standing next to Lelouch, their fingers still intertwined, and both showed no signs of wanting to let go.

Lelouch, using his other hand, leaned over and gently grabbed Zero's mask, placing it back over his face, his hand dropping Kallen's. He, though, was secretly disappointed. "Let's go, Kallen."

The two walked out the door, side by side, both wishing that they could have their fingers intertwined, but that couldn't happen. The Black Knights could know nothing of the relationship between Zero and Kallen. More of, the relationship was between Lelouch and Kallen, but what was the difference?

The hallway extended down the main corridor and then branched off into different halls, each leading to a different room, such as sleeping quarters, meeting areas, and of course, interrogation rooms. Zero led Kallen to the door that detained the Viceroy Nunally. Lelouch glanced uneasily at Kallen, who took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Thank goodness none of the Knights were around to see that. Lelouch sighed softly and pulled the Zero mask off of his face as he entered the room, Kallen right behind him. The pilot that stood behind Zero made sure to lock the door with a password that only she and Zero would know so no one would interrupt them. She sauntered back up to Lelouch and took his hand again, realizing how nervous he probably was. Lelouch probably had nothing to say to Nunally. He couldn't just come out and say 'Hey, I'm Zero _and _your brother! I'm the reason for all of this shit!' It just couldn't be done.

Lelouch took a deep breath, his grip on Kallen's hand almost dangerous. He took a few steps forward and whispered, loud enough so Nunally could here. "Nunally, it's me, Lelouch. I'm here."

The crippled Viceroy seemed ecstatic, not yet noticing Lelouch's quiet, nervous, uncharacteristic attitude. "Lelouch, it's really you!" She exclaimed. "Oh, how are you?" She asked, wheeling her chair up to him, or where she thought he was. The younger sibling extended a hand to her older brother, who took it. He was now handless, each one occupied by someone's hand.

Lelouch's gaze was fixed on Nunally, and it held sadness. "I'm…I'm fine Nunally, and yourself?" He asked carefully. The hand that was in Kallen's gently pulled her forward, dragging her up to Lelouch's side. He bent down by Nunally, still dragging Kallen with him.

Nunally seemed thoughtful for a moment and finally, she spoke. "Lelouch, you're not alone, are you?" She stated easily. "Who else is with you?" This time she more of stated the question instead of asked it. It was a breathy kind of question, and it held some lightness to it, but Nunally meant business. Knowing Lelouch he would've wanted to see her alone, but why did he bring someone else with him? Was he nervous that she was a Britannian soldier in disguise?

Lelouch stayed quiet, not exactly wanting to answer the question that was presented to him. "Well, Nunally, this is my...uhm, this is Kallen Stadtfeld…she went to Ashford Private Academy with me…with us."

Nunally smiled slightly, "oh I see, so, Lelouch, is she your girlfriend?" The younger sibling asked, giggling. She had a feeling the Lelouch was as bright as a tomato.

The older of the two blushed slightly. "Well, uhm, I…" He stuttered. For once in his eighteen years of life, Lelouch vi Britannia was speechless. "I guess…" he grumbled quietly, making the girl, Kallen, kneeling next to him turn red in the cheeks.

Nunally smiled, but that smile soon faded when the ship rocked and a large crash was heard. "Lelouch," she gasped, "What's going on?" The blind girl was looking around, but all that she could see was darkness. After her mother's death all she could see was darkness.

Lelouch stood up and cursed under his breath, replacing the Zero mask back on his face. "Kallen, get a report from someone, anyone, I want to know who this is." Zero's ace pilot nodded an affirmative to her commanding officer and ran out the door. Lelouch grimaced as the Iceberg Ship rocked again. The rumbling of battle outside was almost deafening. "Nunally, I'll protect you…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm…I'm SO HAPPY! I forgot to mention at the end of chapter four how many words were in that authors note…and there were 392 words. That's a lot. I'd love to extend a MAJOR thanks to all of you who are actually reviewing instead of just reading and keeping your opinions to yourselves. Thank you all! And I hope this was a better chapter than four…that chapter can go die. Haha, so, until chapter six, ja ne! **

chapter! Thanks! Now, onto chapter 5.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory**

**Stage 6 "Masquerade" **

**A/N: Oh my goodness –gets teary eyed—thank you for all of you who have been reviewing this story from the beginning. It's kept me going and updating at this frightening pace…so, onto a disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hello all, I do not own Code Geass or the characters, Bandai Entertainment does…but, on the other hand, I do own this plot so…NO STEALING! MINE! Haha, yeah…that's it…**

**So, shall we head into chapter six?**

* * *

**Stage 6 "Masquerade"**

Kallen ran through the hallways up onto the main bridge of the Iceberg Ship. She was breathing heavily, and kept thinking to herself how she needed to get to Tohdoh so she could get the report back to Zero. "Tohdoh," She hollered, waving her arms about so that the Black Knight's general could see her.

The former Japanese military officer turned so he was facing his Commanders ace pilot. "What is it Kallen?" he asked, his hands tightly wrapped around his katana that hung loosely at his hip.

The red-headed pilot took a moment to catch her breath. She was hunched over with her hands on her knees, her head lowered and she was gasping for air. Kallen didn't think that she had ever run so fast in her entire life. "Sir, Zero…he…wants a report." She gasped.

Tohdoh only nodded, waiting for Kallen to regain both her composure and her breath. "I see…" he muttered when Kallen lifted her head. "Tell him we could use him right now. Kallen, be prepared to go and pilot the Guren. Rakshata has been playing with it recently."

Kallen nodded then quickly turned when she heard Zero's strong voice. "L-Zero!" She stated, dumbfounded. "Where's Lady Nunally?" She then asked.

Zero only put a hand on Kallen's head, bending down so that he could whisper in her ear. "She's safe. I sent Ohgi out with her in an escape vessel. They're heading to our main ship now…" he paused, letting Kallen absorb all the information he had told her. "We don't have the power to defeat Britannia this time, we need to retreat."

Kallen straightened up slightly and nodded firmly. "Yes, of course Zero." The young pilot turned towards Tohdoh, who had probably heard everything. "Let's pull back."

Tohdoh only closed his eyes in response. Zero was right. They didn't have the man power to defeat Britannia at this time. His dark coloured eyes gazed up at the sky, and widened. They had sent out the Rounds. The Knights of the Round were right behind. "Zero!" He shouted.

Lelouch turned and titled his head so he could see the sky. He squinted slightly and his arms dropped by his side. The young man was completely dumbfounded. "Shit." Was all that could force its way passed his lips, and that was fairly shaky. Lelouch quickly made his way to balcony that was above the main deck, his hand managing to snatch Kallen's in his quick sprint. "All hands, brace for impact!" He shouted above the roar of engines and crashes and booms.

Kallen stared, Lelouch was shaking. He really had no idea what to do right now. Probably, the young terrorist wanted a quiet room where he could think up a quick plan. "Lelouch…" Kallen started slowly.

Lelouch glanced over at her, the mask in his hands. "Yeah, Kallen?" he answered simply, replacing the mask back over his face. His hands were still slightly shaking; he was really trying his hardest to regain his already destroyed composure.

"Are you all right?" She asked quietly, her hand reaching out for his, which he graciously took. She tilted her head to side slightly, her eyes wavering with concern for her commander. She also didn't know what to do.

"They're retreating, thank God…" Lelouch murmured. "I really wasn't prepared for that." He blinked, his mind whirling. "Why would they retreat?" He asked quietly.

"The Chinese Federation," Tohdoh replied from behind the couple. Both Kallen and Zero broke apart, blushing. Tohdoh only quirked an eyebrow at them, "Xingke managed to get them to agree to a cease fire." The older man explained simply.

Zero nodded slowly, brushing off the invisible dust on his clothes. "Right, so we're good for now?" He asked, he felt slightly stupid, and not himself. Of course they were good for now; the Britannian Army had backed off thanks to the Chinese Federation.

Tohdoh nodded and turned his back to the two teenagers. "Right, so I'll leave you and Kallen to whatever it was that the two of you were discussing." The two only nodded at Tohdoh's back. As he walked off, he mumbled quietly to himself, "Teenagers…"

Lelouch sighed and leaned on the railing that was in front of him. He didn't think he had been so frazzled in his life. No one was on deck so he casually took his signature helmet like thing off, letting it dangle from his fingers.

Kallen smiled softly at her Knight in shining armor and leaned lightly on his shoulder. "Everything will be all right, Lelouch," Her hand gently took his again. "Can you look here for a moment, Lelouch?" Dark violet eyes met her sapphire ones. Kallen smiled cutely and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. Once again, the two were in a moment of pure bliss, just with each other. Lelouch once again wrapped his arms around Kallen, holding her close to him. She was one of his most precious people. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. It was Kallen who broke their kiss. "Oh, Lelouch," she whispered softly. "You're amazing…you really, really do amaze me."

The young man smiled sweetly at her and brushed some of her bangs out of her face. "Thanks, Kallen," He let the girl lean on his shoulder again. "I really needed that." He laughed lightly and pulled her into a tight, loving embrace. "Thank God no one's on deck."

Kallen quirked an eyebrow at her secret lover, "Hence why I pulled that sweet little stunt." She grinned at him and gently smacked him upside the head. "You freak." She whispered, leaning back into his embrace. "Do you think we'll win the war against Britannia?" She asked curiously.

Lelouch blinked and looked at her awkwardly. "Of course, Kallen, how could you doubt us…what an odd question." He mumbled softly, leaning his head on hers. The commander of the Black Knights sighed. He was truly happy. Nunally was safe on their main ship with Ohgi and Rakshata and he was with the one girl he loved. Not that he would tell her. He though that she could already guess how he felt about her. And he already knew how she felt about him.

Kallen all of a sudden started to laugh. Hysterically. She was now laughing so hard that she was crying. The young pilot's knees buckled under her and she used Lelouch to help support her. "Oh God…" she laughed.

Lelouch, holding her up just stared at her. "What's so funny?" He demanded. It wasn't a commanding tone just a light tone that you used with a lover, with someone that you cared about.

Kallen could only shrug. She really had no idea why she was laughing and Lelouch groaned at her vague answer. "S-sorry," She laughed. Her eyes were welling up with tears and she was clutching onto Lelouch with an iron grasp, attempting to hold herself up.

Lelouch only shook his head. "You laugh at the most random, weird things." He grumbled, adjusting the way his feet were situated to compensate for the added weight to them. She was now only giggling. Lelouch found her random outbursts of laughter amusing. They kept his mood light and slightly airy.

Kallen grinned and stared back up at her commander. "And that's what you love about me, right Lulu?" She had never once called him Lulu. She found it disrespectful, even before she knew who Lelouch was.

The dark haired Britannian blushed and glanced away, mumbling a quiet 'yeah, sure' under his breath. He would have never expected Kallen to call him Lulu. Shirley and Milly, sure, but Kallen, it was odd. "You're lightening up around me, Kallen."

The blue eyed teenager smiled softly at him. "Yeah, I guess I am. I guess, you don't seem as mysterious anymore, you've let me into your life Lelouch and I'm really happy about that. I've started to dream about you too…" her voice trailed off when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs closest to them. "Quick, your mask," She hissed, snatching the Zero helmet from his fingers and forcing it back on his face. Kallen then pulled herself, against her will, of course, away from Lelouch and made it seem like they were only having a simple conversation between soldier and commander.

Lelouch turned to see who was coming their way. "Oh, Tamaki," he frowned slightly from underneath his mask. "What is it that you want?" He asked simply. He wanted answer. He demanded an answer, and it need to be a good one too.

Tamaki grinned, slightly tipsy, and waved the sake bottle that he had in his hand around a little. "We're celebrating, Commander, Kallen, c'mon, come join us!" He giggled. He was definitely more than a little tipsy. He was drunk more than anything.

Kallen frowned and stepped away from Zero, walking up to Tamaki. "This is no time to be celebrating, Tamaki, you're not even following the budget plan that Lel…that Zero set up for us are you? It's not like we won that battle!"

The drunken soldier raised his eyebrows playfully for a moment. "Well…I…" he was speechless. "Why're you spending so much time with Zero, eh, Kallen?"

Kallen's eyes widened and she finally smacked Tamaki across the face. "How dare you," she ground out through gritted teeth. "We're working on plans to defeat Britannia while you go off and get drunk!"

Lelouch cleared his throat slightly, adding some authority to his voice. "That's enough you too." He growled, stepping in front of Kallen, so she wouldn't get anymore violent than she already was. "Chill out, Kallen," he whispered to her, and she slunk back slightly. Zero directed his attention back to Tamaki. "But, Tamaki, Kallen does have a point. We don't have the money to spend on luxuries such as liquor. And like Kallen also said, we didn't win against Britannia. The Chinese Federation saved us from defeat. That's nothing to celebrate over."

Tamaki just glared at Zero. "If you had been prepared—" he started, but Kallen and bolted from behind Zero and delivered a punch to his face.

Lelouch sighed. "Kallen, please, that's enough…"

The red-head sighed and nodded, helping the man she had just punched to his feet. "Yes, I'm sorry Sir." She grumbled softly.

"Yeah," Tamaki growled, "You'd better be damn sorry, Kallen," He pulled himself away from Kallen's grasp and turned to head back inside. "I'll talk to Tohdoh 'bout these actions."

"There will be no need, Tamaki." Zero hissed; his temper was getting very, very hard to control right now. He was trying really hard not snap. And Kallen could see this from his tone, and the way his fists were clenched.

"Sorry, Tamaki," She mumbled. Her apology had no heart in it and it made her feel like a little kid again. Like she was three and fighting with the next door neighbor's little girl who was a year older than she was.

After Tamaki had fled the scene, Zero removed his mask and sighed, laying a gentle hand on Kallen's tense shoulders. "Relax," he cooed gently, pecking her cheek swiftly. "It's over and done with Kallen, it's all right."

The girl just glanced up at Zero and sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about my behavior…" her eyes glanced back down at the ground, they almost looked wet the tears welling up in them, but Lelouch's finger gently drifted across her cheeks, wiping away any tears that had escaped.

"No need to cry," he whispered, "Tamaki can be very irritating sometimes. He smiled slightly and led Kallen to the stair case that led to the lower deck, sitting her down on one of the stairs, him setting himself next to her smaller frame. "Look, it's a full moon tonight." He smiled over at her and took her hand again, squeezing it reassuringly.

Kallen nodded and smiled. "It's beautiful, the way it reflects off of the ocean water." She squeezed Lelouch's hand back, letting him know that she was okay. The two stayed there until the sun started to rise over the water. Finally, Lelouch had yawned and headed inside, telling her that she should follow. Swiftly, she stood following her man inside the ship. There was something unbreakable between those two, something that only they would know.

**A/N: Uber fluff…that's some pretty amazing writing material, hahaha, once again, I'd like to extend thanks to all who review; chapter 7 shouldn't be so mushy gushy ha-ha. So, anyway, I'll let you all go so I can start chapter 7…click that little review button please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory**

* * *

**Stage 7 "The Last Dirge"**

**A/N: Oh God, it felt so good when I had Kallen punch/smack Tamaki in the face…I just wish it were actually me who did it…Kallen, you're lucky. So, anyway, I would like to extend a special thanks to two very special people and they are: **

**General Nitro **

**And my closest and most dear friend:**

**Shirayuki25**

**The freak…she had me print out the first five chapters for her so she could read them. Then, she called me and went "AWWWW". It was SO fricken amusing…it's also amusing how my Microsoft Word dictionary did have the word 'fricken' in it. GIGGLE, GIGGLE TA HA! So anyway, onto the Disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dunt own anythin'…god dammit. **

**Anywho, onto chapter seven…oh and for those of you who don't know (cough, Bailey, cough), a dirge is a funeral hymn or song. Just for simplicity, a song played at a funeral.**

* * *

**Stage 7 "The Last Dirge"**

The sun was warm on Kallen's face. She squinted her eyes slightly and sat up. Wasn't this Lelouch's room? Her sapphire eyes glanced around, taking in her surroundings. She was perfectly calm until she heard Lelouch's soft sigh and felt him roll over. Oh. God. She wryly glanced down and saw Lelouch's back to her. He was shirtless. Kallen squeaked and looked down, making sure she was clothed, and that he had pants. Thank God, they both did, and she had a shirt. Kallen sighed in relief and flopped back down on the bed. "Thank goodness…" she grumbled, pulling the blankets up to her chin. "He really had me going…when did I even get in here?" She rolled out of the bed, and tucked Lelouch in. He looked so peaceful, sleeping soundly.

Kallen stood and stretched, then realizing that she was in one Lelouch's tee-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. "No wonder I was so comfortable…" she mumbled sleepily. She quickly bent over the bed and gave Lelouch a quick kiss to the forehead. "Sleep tight," she whispered, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. The pilot rushed over towards the door and rushed out as soon as it was open. She needed to get to her room so she wouldn't be caught in her commander's clothes.

"Hey Kallen," A voice called to her, it was Ohgi.

Kallen squeaked and picked up her pace. She rushed passed random people and ended up knocking C.C and her stacked plate of pizza over. "Sorry!" She called. She then ran straight into Tohdoh.

"Kallen…you should watch where you're going." He grumbled, rubbing his temple. He obviously wasn't having a good day and Kallen probably just made it slightly worse.

She blinked and glanced up. "O-oops…sorry Tohdoh…" She stammered, brushing off the higher ranked officer. After doing so, she giggled sheepishly and started to back up and around him. "It won't happen again, I promise," and with that said, she ran off to her room again.

Tohdoh blinked. "Ohgi?" He called the deputy commander to his side, who walked easily up, glancing up at him, waiting for him to continue. "Where those Zero's clothes? His pj's maybe?"

Ohgi blinked and watched as Kallen fled the hallway, still running into other people and apologizing every time she did. He waited till she had made it into her room before answering Tohdoh. "I believe so, Sir."

"I see…"

* * *

******CODE****GEASS******

* * *

Zero sat at the meeting table, tapping the hard surface with his finger. He was attempting to listen to Ohgi's report, but it just wasn't interesting to him. He had resorted to playing footsie with Kallen underneath the table. He sighed and noticed Tohdoh wave his hand, telling Ohgi to cut it off short.

Ohgi nodded at Tohdoh's hand movement and coughed. "That's about it, Zero," He saw him nodded lazily and wave him back to his seat, which Ohgi complied to. "Sir, are you all right? You seem tired and out of it, is everything all right?"

Zero only nodded. "I'm fine." He mumbled sleepily. Honestly, it was completely the opposite. He was a zombie wishing to go back to sleep. He noticed Kallen looking at him from the corner of his eye. He knew that she wasn't buying his lie, but his men couldn't know of their relationship…though, she already knew why he was so tired. Staying up till 8:30 A.M wasn't the smartest of moves. "What's next," he grumbled.

"Casualties, sir, we need to hold a honourary funeral service for all the men that died when we were in Britannia." Tohdoh answered, handing Zero a file that had just one single paper, cover back and front with names of those who perished for his sake, for his well-being.

The commander of the Order of Black Knights reluctantly took the file that was being handed to him. He flipped it open and for some reason, he was dragged back to when Princess Euphemia and had been talking…the day she died.

"_Will you help me, Lelouch?" _

"_Yes, all Japanese must die…" _

"_Euphie! NO!" _

Zero rubbed his temples in frustration. It was his fault that Euphemia was dead, but this had nothing to do with it, did it? Zero groaned softly and put his head down in his arms. He was definitely not okay.

"Zero," Kallen asked, she leaned over towards him, "Lelouch, are you all right?" Of course he wasn't all right. He was starting to feel the pangs of guilt from being Zero. All those innocent lives that were given up during their struggles…it was eating at him.

The commander pushed himself up from his chair and stalked out of the room. He was going to snap if he had heard anything more. "God dammit…" he hissed. He was mad at himself, mad that he had lost control Geass. Mad that he was the reason the Euphemia li Britannia was dead. He was the reason that his step-sister was dead.

"Lelouch!" Kallen ran after him, trying to catch his attention. Tohdoh had sent her after him after he left so abruptly from their meeting. The thing was topics such as death and those sacrificed for Japan never bothered Lelouch; they only made him think more. What made now any different. The date…the date, that's what changed everything. Today was the day that he had to kill Euphemia.

Lelouch turned around, Zero's mask in his hand. His eyes were distressed looking and he was pale. Lelouch leaned against the wall he was standing by and slid down it. When he landed on the ground he buried his face in his hands. "It's my fault…" he whimpered, he sounded like a child who had just lost his mother.

Kallen glanced sympathetically down at him. She then lowered herself to the floor where Lelouch sat. "What's your fault?" She asked softly.

"Euphemia…she…she's dead because of me." Lelouch whispered. He sounded defeated and lost. Like the world was against him. He never got like this and it scared Kallen. Lelouch was very much a strong willed person and him feeling guilt like this just ripped Kallen's heart apart.

"Oh, Lelouch, you did what you had to. Didn't she know you were Zero?" She comforted him, wrapping her arms around his trembling frame. She was scared for Lelouch. Having a mental breakdown wasn't like him. "She understands, I'm sure of it Lelouch." She glanced up at his wry, tired looking face. He just looked at her, not blinking at all, but Kallen realized that his hand was kind of gripping hers, and she soothingly rubbed his in return. "Do you need a break or can you handle going back to the meeting?" She asked, gently.

Lelouch blinked and glanced at Kallen. "I guess I'll go back." He grumbled, using her hand as leverage when he stood, he then helped the girl back onto her feet, "And Kallen?"

"Yes Lelouch?" She turned and faced him, a smile working its way onto her face.

"Thank you."

**A/N: I needed to throw some angst in there somewhere…so…lemme say this in advance…I will attempt to update like I have been at least one a day, but don't expect it. I'm back in school now soo…at max, one chapter a week, kay? Thanks for the support! **


	8. Chapter 8

**One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory**

**Stage 8 "The Souls Last Flight"**

**A/N: I like this title. I think it's kinda dramatic sounding, while depressing at the same time. I think chapter 9 is going to be called "The King Makes a Move" I like these interesting chapter titles…they keep things flowy…ha-ha flowy. Anyway, I got a review that I wasn't all too pleased with. It was one correcting me about my summary…yes I noticed those mistakes, just been too lazy to fix 'em. Now, I only corrected the mistakes cause, A. I had finished chapter 7 and was updating and B. I wanted to get that outta the way so I wouldn't receive anymore reviews like that. People, please, I usually catch my mistakes AFTER I post…I've noticed a bunch in my chapters that I'm too lazy to go back and fix. We're human. We make mistakes!**

**Sorry. Had to get that little rant out of the way. It was bugging me to death. Anyway, I apologize for the slow updating…ness…I'm back in school now and its harder to write with not so much time on my hands…sorry.**

**SO! I'm listening to **_**Stories**_** by Hitomi Kuroishi…such a pretty song. It's one of the Code Geass insert songs. Dunno how it's gonna flow with this chapter though. I'll find a way though! BWHAHAHA! Ahem, so, anyway, my biggest thanks to all of those who review! **

**Anyway, onto Stage 8 "The Souls Last Flight"**

* * *

**Stage 8 "The Souls Last Flight"**

The rain pounded against the windows. It was a dark and dreary day, miserable to most of the Knights, and they were using this as a recuperation day…minus Zero, who was still working on ways to destroy Britannia for good. "Damn Britannians…" he growled, under his breath. He sat in his own private quarters, mask off and tossed to the side. The thing could get really annoying sometimes. Lelouch pushed some papers aside and stood up from his seat. Glancing out the window, he squinted when some lightning flashed in the distance. Nunally hated storms…and he gave it thought to go and check on her. After all, the Black Knights did rescue her from the clutches of the Britannians. The exiled prince sat on his bed and laid back, closing his eyes, allowing himself time to think. Would Nunally be safer in the homeland? "I dunno…" he grumbled under his breath. Lelouch rolled over onto his side and stared at the white wall in front of him. Was what he was doing for Nunally the right thing to do? He shut his eyes once more and let his mind drift off into the dream stage, eventually falling into a peaceful slumber himself.

* * *

******CODE****GEASS******

* * *

Kallen wandered around the United States of Japan's main operations building. Lelouch was no where to be found. "Lelouch?" Kallen called as she poked her head around a wall. Nothing. She groaned. Where was he? The red headed Knightmare started to wander the halls again, until someone called her name. She paused, taking the time to turn around and see who was calling out to her. "Whose there?" she demanded, cautiously, fingering the gun that was at her side.

"Kallen, c'mere…" The footsteps were getting nearer. Kallen gulped and took a few steps back, taking the safety off of her hand gun and cocking it.

"Whose there?" she demanded again, her hands shaking. The red-headed pilot raised her gun, her hands shaking. "Tell me who you are!" She shouted. "I won't hesitate to shoot!" Kallen's eyes were wide and her hands shook. _There's no way anyone could get in here…Zero has this place so freakin' secured its not even funny._

The person stepped forward, lowering his own gun. He seemed fairly peaceful but Kallen couldn't tell who he was with his face masked in sunglasses and in shadow. "Kallen, don't you recognize me?" He asked. He was wearing a Knight of the Round's uniform…the Knight of One's uniform…Suzaku.

"What're you doing here?" Kallen spat, venom. "How'd you get passed our guards?" Kallen's voice started to get frantic and she was stepping backwards. How had Suzaku gotten passes the Black Knights?

Suzaku took one step forward. "Please Kallen, let's make this easy for me, and just come here. I promise I won't hurt you." He extended a gloved hand to the girl in front of him. "Come on Kallen."

"No…Suzaku…one step closer and I'll shoot…"

"Come on, Kallen…"

* * *

******CODE****GEASS******

* * *

"Lelouch, Lelouch, you need to wake up."

The sleepy Britannian groaned and rolled over, away from the annoying voice that was attempting to wake him up. If anything was that important, then it should be reported to Tohdoh, not him. That was Lelouch's idea at least. He jerked slightly when his pillow was pulled from underneath his head and the voice that was trying to wake him up started to scold him on how he slept too much. Groaning, Zero sat up and rubbed the sleep from his tired looking violet hued eyes. "What do you want?" he grumbled, glancing out the window to see if the storm had passed.

"It's Kallen, she's been kidnapped." The voice, which just so happened to be C.C's stated simply, like it didn't matter that Zero's ace pilot had been kidnapped. "She's being held prisoner and they've planned to skip the trials and send her straight to an execution, tomorrow at noon, and it's going to be broadcasted all over any Britannian territory."

Lelouch immediately woke up at this. "What? How did they get in here? Who was it?" He demanded his voice frantic. The dark-haired teen pushed C.C out of the way and grabbed his mask. "We're going to stage a rescue to get her back, have everyone ready as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

*****CODE****GEASS******

* * *

"Kallen Kozuki, you are hereby arrested for treason against the crown, terrorism against the crown and assault of a Britannian lord and Knight. Are you ready to hear your punishment?" Charles zi Britannia looked up from his piece of paper that held all of the charges against Kallen on it.

"Do what you want with me. I won't tell you anything." She glared up at Britannia's ninety-eighth emperor. "You're a murderous bastard…and a power hungry fool." She hissed dangerously.

Charles sighed and handed the paper to Suzaku. "Suzaku, tomorrow at noon sharp, we are to execute her. You will be doing the honours since you brought her to me." The emperor leaned back in his throne and looked at the red-headed Black Knight in front of him. "What a spunky young lady…" he mumbled softly under his breath. "Lelouch needed someone like her in his life, too bad he's going to loose her."

"Sir?"

Charles glanced up at Suzaku who stood in front of him. "Yes, Sir Kururugi, what is it that you want?" His chin rested in the palm of his hand. Charles was honestly bored, but at least Suzaku had brought him Zero's ace Knightmare pilot.

"Would you like prisoner 1007 in solitary confinement in the lower cells or…" The emperor just waved him off, letting Suzaku know that what he had suggested was fine. "Yes, your majesty." Suzaku walked down the steps and grabbed Kallen by her upper arms. "Come." He ordered.

It was just like he had with Lelouch. The way his voice sounded made Kallen's throat burn. She was really starting to hate this man almost as much as she hated the whole empire of Britannia now. She felt him jerk her arms, forcing her to stand, and the pilot of the Guren Mark II made Suzaku, Knight of One, drag her all of the way to her prison cell. She didn't even notice when he gently placed her on the bed and walked out, whispering a "good night" to her. Opening her eyes, Kallen realized that Suzaku had been careless when stripping her of all of her possessions. She still had her phone. Frantically, she dialed Lelouch's cell phone number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"_Kallen? Is that you?"_ Lelouch asked through the phone, his voice frantic and distressed. He was really worried about her, and it made Kallen smile inwardly, knowing that Lelouch had been so worked up over her sudden absence.

Kallen nodded, not that he could see it. "Yeah, Lelouch, it's me." She paused, letting Lelouch sigh in relief. "And before you ask, I'm all right. I'm in one of the bottom floors of the mansion…where the prison cells are."

"_I understand. Kallen, put up a fight, don't give up, all right? We're coming for you, I promise. I'll be there as soon as I can, just, hang on until then, all right?"_

Kallen laughed lightly. "All right, I promise too, Lelouch. Hey, when you come and get me, can you bring me a smoothie, I've been really craving one." She smiled, wishing that Lelouch could see how happy…and relieved she was.

"_A smoothie, oh, wow, Kallen, that just wasn't random at all." _Kallen heard Lelouch laugh lightly from the other end of the line. _"Yeah, I'll bring you one…what kind do you want?"_ He asked.

Lelouch's comment made Kallen snicker. "Strawberry banana, if you don't mind." She grinned and laughed lightly, imagining Lelouch rolling his eyes at her.

"_Hey, Kallen, before I go, I have one thing to tell you."_ It was Lelouch who broke the silence between the two teenagers.

Kallen blinked slowly. "And what's that, Lelouch?"

"_Be careful, hide your phone, and I love you."_

Kallen's glowing sapphire eyes widened. He had just said that he loved her. Lelouch vi Britannia loved her. She allotted a few seconds for her mind to process what was just said to her, and then she finally spoke, after what seemed like an eternity to Lelouch. "Love you too…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, high school's rough, ya know? Plus, since I am back in school and such I won't be able to write at the pace I usually do, and I do apologize for that, so, let's hope I can get chapter 9 up faster than 8!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory**

* * *

**Stage 9 "The King Makes a Move"**

**A/N: Heyyyy, it's KazeRose, but of course you all knew that –giggles-So, I apologize for the elongated wait…kind of annoying, no? Anyway, I will try to be more prompt with this chapter, and hopefully this one turns out slightly better. I wasn't a big fan of chapter eight, but it was needed so I suppose I just need to deal with it. Haha, so I've been going through a rough time and I hope that doesn't affect my writing at all…if you notice it, just point it out to me and I'll try and cheer up the mood, okay?**

**So! Thank you all who review. It makes me smile…see? :) ****It's Kaze's cute wittle smile :)****. **

**GOMEN!!! Sorry for such the long wait! When summer break gets here, I'll update so much quicker, for now, just be patient with me, exams make it hard to write.**

**Yeah…now…I guess onto chapter 9.**

* * *

**Stage 9 "The King Makes a Move"**

"Kallen Kozuki, step forward." The emperor of Britannia called his eyes steady and calm, his shoulders poised, and his eyes holding much authority. He was going to replaced God. He would _be _God. He watched at the red-headed pilot reluctantly stepped forward. A look of hate plastered on her face. "You know your charges, right girl?" No reply, the vermin, as he saw her, stayed silent, her head lowered, her sapphire eyes glaring at the ground. "Fine, then I shall read them. Kallen Kozuki, you are here by charged with the following felonies: treason, arson, attempt of assassination of a Knight of the Round, terrorism and for being a revolutionary. And your punishment is execution."

Kallen's eyes slid shut, slowly. Zero and the Black Knights wouldn't make it. She'd be dead before Zero could even call her name and say he loved her. It was over. She felt the cold of the metal of a sword pressed at her neck and she prayed. Prayed for forgiveness and prayed that Zero's dream of a new world would come true. _"Forgive me…world." _

"Any last words, Kallen Kozuki?" It was the Emperor who spoke, and Kallen didn't look up. She didn't need to see his cold, harsh, murderous face. She lifted her head slightly and glared at him.

"Yeah, all hail Zero."

The Emperor was taken back. How dare she, an Eleven, a half-blood, say that to _him. _The emperor of Britannia! Charles was appalled. Absolutely appalled. "Zero's not coming for you, girl," he hissed.

"That's where you're wrong, Emperor." The voice was strong and held authority, and Kallen knew whose voice it was, as did Charles zi Britannia. Zero had made it in time to save Kallen. He stepped forward, gun aimed straight at the Emperor of Britannia's head. His hand was held steady, too, like he had thrown aside who the man he was facing was. His father.

Charles whirled on his heels and faced the Glaston Knights and Knights of the Round. "Destroy them! Kill Zero! Get rid of those vermin who call themselves the Order of the Black Knights!" he roared. No one moved for some reason. They all sat, still as statues not even moving to cringe or wince. The only thing that moved were the lungs in each person, enabling them to breathe. "What're you waiting for?" He screeched, his voice getting high and frantic. "They'll stomp all over you if you don't move! Now MOVE!" He ordered firmly, voice still frantic and wavering. What was he getting so worked up over?

Zero didn't move. The gun was still pointed directly at Charles zi Britannia, and Zero had to find a way to get Kallen out of there as quickly, and safely as possible. To be honest, he really had no options left to him except to shoot, grab Kallen and run like hell. Or, he could distract the Emperor and Suzaku while Tohdoh or Rolo runs in and grabs her. Zero decided that he liked that idea much better. It was much easier to execute.

Moving a hand behind his back, Zero motioned for Tohdoh to go in, with his katana and get Kallen, unharmed. Tohdoh surely understood what Zero meant, or so he hoped.

Tohdoh noticed Zero's hand motioning for him to get Kallen. He kind of understood what his leader wanted, so he attempted. A fairly admirable thing to do. Tohdoh maneuvered himself stealthily around Glaston Knights and just regular military personnel. Slipping near the Emperor, Tohdoh gently grabbed Kallen by the shoulder and covered her mouth. "Stay quiet and with me." He ordered his voice low and whispery. Kallen only nodded. Once again, Tohdoh was making his way around the Glaston Knights and military personnel. He quietly finished his mission and passed by Zero, who was still stalling the Emperor.

"Charles zi Britannia, might I ask you a question?" Zero inquired, moving his hands magnificently likes he usually did. It was pretty much Zero's trademark. Charles just quirked an eyebrow, urging Zero to continue. "Why do you need such a vast amount of territory? I believe that Britannia should have just kept within their own borders. Conquering is a tactic from the early A.D's."

Charles smiled. It was a sinister, evil smile. It was one of those smiles that you just wanted to smack him for. So, in other words, it was a smirk. The clouds started to darken in the west and thunder sounded throughout the premises. A storm was coming upon them. "We need the land to unite the world, to create your sister's dream of a peaceful world."

"That's you idea of a peaceful world? Dominating countries that have the right to be free and branding them as numbered territories?" Zero demanded, his voice dripping with venom and outrage.

"Yes." It was a simple answer, but yet, it was enough to get the point across; enough to prove the Emperor's motives and true intentions.

Zero fixated his gaze to the ground. "And my mother," he whispered, so only Charles could hear him, "who killed her? Why didn't you try to protect her?"

"I was lied to. I had no idea until I heard."

"Right…" Zero growled. "So you play dumb, don't lie. You knew, didn't you?" Lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating the now pitch black sky, illuminating Zero's and Charles's bodies, showing their stances. The thunder followed closely after, and finally, it began to rain.

"Your mother wouldn't be happy with what you have become, Zero." Charles mused, pretending that he wasn't getting soaked to the bone by the onslaught of the summer thundershower.

Zero stayed silent, waiting a few seemingly long moments before he answered. "I know." He murmured softly. "She'd probably disown me…" he laughed coldly and hollowly. "But, now isn't the time for idle conversation, we have more important matters at hands, such as your death. Are you ready for it, Charles zi Britannia?" The young exiled prince raised his hand that held the gun. And he fired.

The shot rang out through the area. Birds squawked and fled the scene animals darted into safe hiding places until the danger passed. And Charles zi Britannia fell backward.

Zero turned around, clicking on the safety to his gun. "Let's go. We have Kallen so we have no other reason to be here. Let's go." Zero glanced back over his shoulder and looked at Charles's downed body. Was he really dead? It didn't matter at the moment and the Black Knights' commander faced his troops again, walking behind them.

******CODE****GEASS******

Lelouch's Zero mask laid haphazardly on the table inside his private quarters, the sliding door to the balcony open, not even the screen door was shut and it was still storming. Lelouch stood outside, getting soaked by the rain, his elbows supporting the weight his head put on his hands. His hands, now gloveless, were folded together and Lelouch had leaned his head on them. He stared absentmindedly out to sea, the waves choppy and short, and lightning every so often flashing or striking above or at the water.

"Lelouch,"

The voice was easily recognized. Lelouch promptly ignored her and kept his gaze on the choppy ocean.

"Lelouch,"

The voice was more firm now, forcing Lelouch to groan and answer the person calling his name. "What do you want, Kallen?" Lelouch answered his tone unenthusiastic and bored sounding.

Kallen eyes narrowed in worry and she made her way toward him. "Are you all right?" She asked, jumping up on the balcony railing so she could get a good look at his face.

Lelouch nodded. "Yeah, though, he's not dead." His voice was flat and held no true emotion to it. He was like a corpse, except alive, and not cold and colourless.

The Guren Mark II's pilot just stared at her leader. "What? I saw you shoot him straight through the chest! He has to be dead Lelouch! There's no way anyone could survive that!" Her voice was frantic and full of disbelief.

"Believe it. He's immortal. It's because of Geass too..." Lelouch kept his gazed fixed on the choppy ocean in front of him. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, wet with rain.

Kallen stood up straight and placed a caring hand on Lelouch's hunched shoulder. "C'mon inside, you're going to catch a cold."

Lelouch sighed and stretched. "All right, all right." He turned and followed her inside his private quarters. Outside, in the ocean the waves began to turn and lightning illuminated the dark sky. The rain came down in heavy sheets, and Charles zi Britannia laughed.

**A/N: GOMEN!!! Please forgive the lateness of this chapter!! The last bit I rushed a bit because I was getting so worried with time…I haven't posted in WEEKS and I hate waiting so why make my readers wait? I'll try and get all other chapters up much quicker than this one, but please be patient with me. Please click the review button please :)**** It's much appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory**

* * *

**Stage 10 "Lightning's Pawn"**

**A/N: I'm still feeling bad about chapter 9…I didn't mean to update so slowly…and after I posted that, I started this…that's just horrible too. So. I was planning on buying the Code Geass cell phone strap package for my phone! It's on Amazon for like eighteen bucks, for four of 'em. It has a chibi Lelouch, Xing-Ke, Anya and Suzaku :). They're just all so fricken' cute! xD. Now, for the song I was listening to when I started this chapter. I was listening to Flow, one of my favourite J-Rock/Pop bands, other than SID. Anywho, I was listening to "Days". It's an amazing song; you should listen to it sometime. **

**Now, to extend my thanks to all of my reader and favouriters (not a word, but now it is :).) You all inspire me and motivate me to move forward in writing this story and I appreciate your devotion I guess, and support, so much thanks extended to all of ya'll!**

**DISCLAIMER TIMEE! Yayz…these are always fun, oh and the second 'e' in time is meant to be there, I do know how to spell the word, no worries there. (insert laughter here). So. I don't own Code Geass. (God dammit!) I wish I did, but I don't. Tough love right? Bandai owns dah rights and they better not shut down their American branch or Imma strangle whoever runs the damn thing! Sorry, I'm done now :). **

**Oh! For this chapter I was listening to the song **_**Break & Peace **_**by Dustz which came after **_**Days. **_**Both are excellent songs.**

**Anywho! Onto chapter 10 of ****One Last Shot at Life…One Last Shot at Victory **

**(Sorry for the ranting :) ) **

* * *

**Stage 10 "Lightning's Pawn"**

_**Area: Knights of the Round Meeting Room**_

_**Time: 0900* hours**_

It was quiet. No one knew what to say nor dared to speak. They had let their prized prisoner, Kallen Kozuki, escape and they, the Knights of the Round, were about to hear it from the Emperor. All that was missing was said Emperor's actual presence.

Gino was the first to speak. "So, does anyone know where his Majesty actually is?" An unsettling silence stretched across the room, no one dared answer. They all knew where he was. He was most likely yelling at lesser guards and having them arrested for insubordination.

Monica leaned back in her chair. The Knight of 12 had never been yelled at by the Emperor before and nor did she ever want to. She was exemplary in her duties doing what she was asked to do and then more, without even being told. "Maybe, he's letting us of easy." She whispered quietly.

Suzaku scoffed and he too leaned back in his fairly comfortable chair. "No, he'll come. He's just trying to send us into a false sense of security." Suzaku stared harshly at Monica, who just glared at him.

"Well-" Monica was cut off by the large non-automatic doors of the meeting room opening loudly. All of the Knights immediately straightened up in their seats, folding their hands neatly on the table. Suzaku shot Monica an "I told you so," look and she just glowered at him.

"Zero is _not _dead when he should be." The Emperor exclaimed, anger flaring in his light coloured eyes. No one dared answer. They knew he wasn't done yelling at him. "What makes matters worse," he continued, "is that fugitive Kallen Kozuki was allowed to escape…alive." He glared dangerously at all of the Knights who sat around the large cherry table. "So…" he growled, "have none of you anything to say?" His voice raised in his fit of rage. The Knights once again stay silent. Charles glanced at every body in the room, his gaze was sharp. It almost had a deadly flare to it. "Find them. I want them all dead."

"Yes Sir!"

****CODE****GEASS****

"ACHOO!"

Kallen Kozuki glanced at Lelouch with a smirk plastered on her features. Her sapphire blue eyes had a smug tint to them. Her superior officer just shot a "don't you _dare_ say it" glare at her. "I told ya so," Kallen laughed causing Lelouch to growl in anger.

"The look should have told you _not _to say it." The teenager glared at the blue eyed girl who sat across the room from him. He snuggled down into his blankets further and wrapped the large quilt that sat on his bed around him.

The Black Knight's Ace Pilot laughed good naturedly at Lelouch, and she still received a glare back. "Okay, so, just take the day off. You don't take the time off that you deserve Lelouch, and now would be as good a time as any to take the time. There's nothing planned today so why not spend your day in bed?"

"There's always something to do." Lelouch grumbled, not really in the mood to argue. Though, his own conscious told him that it would be in his best interest to stay in bed and fight of the small cold that he had contracted. Being sick always seemed to put the Black Knight's leader into a foul mood.

Kallen narrowed her gaze a Lelouch. "We need you to be in top health Lelouch, now, you're staying in bed or I'm going to lock you in here and only open the door for meals." To add effect to her words, Kallen crossed her arms and quietly clicked her tongue in annoyance, showing off her disapproval.

"Fine," Lelouch grumbled, mentally applauding himself for keeping on a good mask. He was grateful for the day off and let his mind slip as he slid into a semi-peaceful slumber, mumbling quick "Get me up if there's any problems," to Kallen before he fell into the welcoming arms of sleep.

"Night Lelouch," Kallen whispered, quietly walking out of his room and gently shutting the door behind her, a small smile flashed across her face as she shook her head slightly. "He needs to take more time off."

Kallen made her way down the corridors of the Order of the Black Knight's headquarters. She stayed walking mostly straight but quickly made a left to head into the Officers Lounge. "Tohdoh, are ya in here?" Kallen called, getting Tohdoh's hand raised in her direction. "There you are…" she mumbled softly.

"What do you need?" Tohdoh asked, wiping his face clean of anything that was left from his lunch that consisted of beef teriyaki and onigiri. "Oh…food," he pushed his nearly empty plate towards her. "You can have the rest; Chiba's onigiri and beef teriyaki are filling."

"Thanks." Kallen pulled out a seat for herself and promptly sat down, then standing back up and wandering over to where they kept the flatware and chopsticks. She quickly snatched a disposable pair and made her way back to the table. "So, any international news?" She asked, picking up a piece of the marinated beef and plopping it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully as she waited for a reply.

"Nah, nothing of interest at least," Tohdoh leaned back leisurely in his seat and lowered his voice to a quiet whisper, "but get this. The Emperor has sent all of his famed Knights of the Round after us. We've made that much of an impact on the Britannian Empire Kallen."

Kallen grinned slightly as she popped another piece of Chiba's famous beef teriyaki into her mouth, once again chewing slowly and thoughtfully, savoring every bit of flavour the meat had to offer. "That's always good to know. Not saying it's good that Britannia has its best soldiers after us." Kallen pointed out, pointing a chopstick at Tohdoh. "I mean, what if they find this place?"

"They won't," Tohdoh reassured, "Rolo made sure this place was un-detectable. Zero was there overseeing the whole damn project, it's pretty close if not damn perfect." He quietly took a sip of his steaming green tea and glanced at Kallen. "And if they do, we always have the Knightmare escape path."

"Flawless, I know. But, what are the chances that they could find us?" Kallen asked, slowly biting into an onigiri, her eyes trained on Tohdoh's face, as if expecting to find an answer within his dark coloured eyes.

"Well, the chances are really slim, so I doubt anything's going to happen, but you never know." Tohdoh murmured, bringing his tea cup to his lips, "but this is Britannia we're talking about, we never know what they're gonna do." He added, taking a small sip of his steaming green tea.

Kallen nodded. "Yeah, well, thanks for the food Tohdoh, I better go check up on Zero, he caught a cold," she wandered over to the smallest cabinet in the room and opened in taking some fever reducers. "Could you toss me a bottle of water please?" Kallen asked.

Tohdoh smirked slightly as he tossed Kallen a bottle of water. "A cold huh, now, how did he manage to catch a cold?" It was obvious that Tohdoh was trying to suppress the laughter that was building up in his chest, but he was doing a fairly good job.

"Rain does wonders," Kallen answered, catching the bottle of water that was tossed to her from Tohdoh. "Mineral water? Why not just plain old regular not tinkered with water?" Kallen asked, turning the bottle around in her hand. "It's mostly sugar right?"

"Read the nutrition label. A little mineral water isn't going to kill the miracle-worker Zero, I promise you. It might even be good for him." Tohdoh said, still sipping tentatively at his steaming cup of green tea. "Or, give him some green tea, there's still some in the pot. It happens to be much better than mineral water…in my opinion at least."

"Right, thanks for the water, Tohdoh."

"Anytime."

****CODE****GEASS****

She was graceful, and beautiful. People admired her. People bowed down to her. She was originally just a commoner, so what business did she have in the royal palace? She was quite the Knightmare pilot, and she had captured the heart of one of the most feared men on planet Earth. She had captured Charles zi Britannia's heart.

_Marianne the Flash. _

The name is almost taboo in front of him, according to the Knights of Zero and One. After her death, he had exiled her children to the island nation of Japan as political tools. He had planned to take over Japan, and he had succeeded. The island nation did stand up to the mighty power of Britannia. Yet it was sad, when Charles entered the room where is wife's bloody corpse lay, he wasn't disturbed. It didn't even faze the Emperor to see his youngest son down on his knees sick to his stomach, not from the sight of his mother and little sister, but from the fact that no one did a _damn _thing. Not one _damn_ thing to prevent the death of his mother. It didn't even provoke emotion from Britannia's sole ruler to see his daughter pressed underneath his dead beloved, eyes wide and hands shaking. He just didn't care. And this tortured Lelouch, ever day. Especially when he had a fever, it just made things ten times worse.

Lelouch bolted straight up in bed, perspiring heavily, his eyes wide. It was that dream again. The one dream that sent trembles down his spine and made him sick to his stomach…it was the single dream that made him want to destroy his father more than he already did. It was like fuel to an already burning, out of control at that, fire. Sighing, the violet-eyed teenager pushed himself lazily out of bed. He wandered slowly and half-heartedly towards the door, pausing before he hit the button for it to open automatically. It wasn't like the leader of the Black Knights was home…he couldn't just waltz out into the hallways all laddie-dah like. Groaning, he spun around on his heels and head back to bed, plopping himself down into the inviting arms of his bed and masses of pillows and blankets. Lelouch snuggled himself into the masses of pillows and blankets. Sleep was inviting him with open arms, but alas it was to no avail. The alarms in the Black Knights secret base went off. Standing up from the sweet abyss of his bed, Lelouch smacked his mask onto his face, not even caring that he was in his own pajamas.

"What's going on?" Lelouch hissed, pushing passed random members of the organization he so painstakingly put together. He marched himself straight to Tohdoh, wishing the taller and older man could the see the expression plastered onto his face. But no use in risking his identity to show someone a facial expression, right?

Tohdoh shrugged frantically. "I have no idea, sir. I mean the alarms just went off. There's no sign of any Britannian troops or…" Lelouch held up a hand, cutting off his general.

"Fine, find out what's wrong and where. I want a full detailed report in fifteen minutes," _and some Tylenol or something…_Lelouch thought grumpily to himself. His head was throbbing, adding to his horrible mood. Groaning, Lelouch stomped back to his quarters.

"Sir," Tohdoh added quietly watching Lelouch stomp away, his hand held to his forehead in a salute. "I'll try my best, Sir."

**A/N: I have to re-read this story and then start updating again. I forgot to update chapter 10, I'm sorry! So, I owe you all this chapter, sorry for the shortness I'll try and be quicker with my updating! Much love! KR**


End file.
